


CODENAME: DEVIATION

by Vixidragon



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Sesame Street - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Government Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Rescue Missions, Science Gone Bad, Sorry Not Sorry, Started as a school project, captive revenge, implied non-con / forced breeding, ruin your childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixidragon/pseuds/Vixidragon
Summary: The Sesame Street Squad (SSS) has infiltrated the 'dark-ops' facility that has held Grover and Zoe prisoner. They may already be too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a science report on heredity that my 12 year old had to do for class. He had to use punnet squares to predict hereditary traits by cross breeding sesame street muppets . . . and it turned into this. I told him that if he decided to expand the story, I would edit and post it to my blog and AO3. FYI, he got to use this for a creative writing assignment, too.

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a government ‘dark-ops’ facility stood hidden from the public eye. The facility was built for the sole purpose of capturing, containing, and investigating possible threats. This included two Muppets from Sesame Street who had recently quit due to the outrageously low pay and were waiting to be released back into society. The successful mission captured Zoe and Grover in order to discover why the Muppets became sentient.

 

One year later

The Sesame Street Squad, or SSS for short, is comprised of former Sesame Street Muppets. Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Aloysius Snuffleupagus (CODENAME: Snuffy), and Count von Count (CODENAME: The Count) made up this elite team. While on the run from the agency that had taken Grover and Zoe, these fugitives had spent the last few years looking for their friends. It had taken them an entire year of undercover recon, but they finally found the facility. After being dropped from 3000 feet above the facility, they parachuted onto the helicopter pad.

The team cautiously entered the stark white building only to be met with bodies wearing guard uniforms on the floor and blood on the walls.

“Cookie you're on lookout; Snuffy and Count find some intel on what happened here” Abby ordered.  
“Yes boss” the team responded simultaneously.  
“Boss! Abby, we found something . . .’ the Count and Snuffy exclaimed. Their ominous tone and fearful expressions drew Abby and Cookie over to see what that they had found.  
Snuffy and the Count were in a surveillance room with a row of screens to one side.  
With a yellow folder in hand, the Count said, “I found six files. One, two, three, four, five, six. Six! Ha ha ha!” He opened them up and let the team read them silently.

 

CASE FILES: Sesame Breeding Facility

Experiment (CODENAME: DEVIATION) involves Subject 4H8B2 (aka: GROVER) and Subject 4H8B1 (aka: ZOE). 

Subject ZOE expresses phenotype traits: exo (bulging) eyes, pink nose, red lips, orange furred body, and excessive mane-like hair growth on head.  
Subject GROVER expresses phenotype traits: endo (flush) eyes, pink nose, red lips, blue furred body, and only short body hair. 

Subjects have been confined for breeding.

Project DEVIATION: 

Breeding has successfully created Subject 4H8B3 (ABIGAIL) and Subject 4H8B4 (ZIBO). Unlike the parents, both Subjects have magenta body color.  
Subject ZIBO expresses phenotype traits: exo (flush) eyes, magenta furred body, pink nose, magenta lips, and excessive mane-like hair growth on head. Subject Zibo most closely resembles Subject ZOE’s body type.  
Subject ABIGAIL expresses phenotype traits: endo (bulging) eyes, magenta furred body, pink nose, purple lips, and only short body hair. Subject ABIGAIL most closely resembles Subject GROVER’s body type. 

Researchers were unfamiliar with many things that were discovered. A more advanced knowledge of Subjects GROVER and ZOE was gained, however further study of all Subjects is required. Additionally, some researchers found the collection and experimentation on Subjects GROVER and ZOE to be emotionally challenging. Those researchers have since been replaced. 

Subjects 4H8B1(ZOE) and 4H8B2(GROVER) are to be removed to yield more conclusive results from Subject 4H8B3( ABIGAIL) and Subject 4H8B4 (ZIBO). 

Removal to be implemented at 21:35 by security staff.

 

“Abby . . .” Snuffy drawls and gestures to the row of screens with his trunk. The rest of the team crowds in. 

On the first screen, Grover and Zoe are huddled together in a stark white room when the door opens and a guard in dark military fatigues points his gun at the pair. Grover slowly stands, revealing two magenta muppets. A small scared boy who looks like Zoe and a smaller, angry girl who looks like Grover are hiding in Zoe’s embrace. The guard points impatiently. Zoe, with a horrified look from the kids to Grover, shakes her head “no” and pushes the children behind her.

A second guard grabs Zoe, pulling her away. Grover shouts while reaching out, only to convulse and fall to the floor, grabbing at the shock collar around his neck. The girl stands and shouts as the first guard hits Zoe on the back of the head with the butt of his rifle and she falls to the floor, unnatutally still.

 

Snuffy stops the feed, gesturing to another screen.  
The team moves in time to watch a guard fly and impact the wall at high speed. On the next screen, a guard drops to the ground from the ceiling. It seems like every screen is a terrifying repetition of the same violent events.  
Until, on the final screen, the two magenta figures Zoe had fallen defending looked directly at the camera.

Snuffy stopped the feed.

Suddenly, the team hears giggling outside the door followed by a loud “thump”. The door opens to show two small furry figures, giggling with glee, while Cookie Monster lays un-moving in the background.  
Abby draws a horrified breath, whispering “they’re supers . . . like him.” When her vision goes black, all she can hear are the cries of her team and the same soulless giggling, this time coming from within the surveillance room. 

 

None of the SSS team is ever seen again.


End file.
